lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW All-Stars (2012)
This article is about the 2012 e-wrestling supershow. For the video game named after this event, see LPW All-Stars (video game). Athens, Greece | typen=2 | type1=Vertigo | type2=Yellow | lastevent=The Madness | nextevent=Epic | lastevent2=Sacrificial Creed | nextevent2=Redemption }} All-Stars (2012) was an e-wrestling supershow produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) under the Insanity and Pyromania brands. The event took place on January 13, 2012 at the O.A.K.A Indoor Hall in Athens, Greece during the 19th cycle. Nine matches were announced for the card. The main event on the card was Morpheus defending his LPW World Heavyweight Championship against Big B. Brown. In other matches, the returning Krimson Mask faces off against Ash Strife, and The Awakened's Azreal and Steve Storme competing against ColourBlind's DeSean J. Connery and Xander Kross, with a LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship shot on the line. In addition, the event will host the 2011 Achievement Awards. Background All-Stars will feature professional e-wrestling matches that involve different e-wrestlers from various ongoing feuds that will be played out on Lords of Pain Wrestling's (LPW) Insanity and Pyromania programs durings its 19th cycle. E-wrestlers will portray heroes and villians as they follow a series of event that build tension, culminatinig into an e-wrestling match. The event and location was annouced on November 20, 2010 when the Insanity and Pyromania calendar of events for its sixth season was first revealed. Event Pre-show *The final Redemption match was held by Damion Kross, who let any unqualified superstars to compete. Morpheus, Ozzy Crerar, Ultramarcus, Dick Dynamo, Paul Brooks,. Damien Blaze, Kaiser Teiwaz and Sean Jensen all competed in the match, with Kross announcing reigning LPW World Heavyweight Champion Morpheus as the winner. Preliminary matches *Rookie Mr. Golden failed to defeat Zenith for his LPW Hardcore Championship after being hit with the Limit Buster/ *Daniel Purser overcame the odds to defeat The Mighty Dyno Might and Cyborg Lincoln for the LPW Pure Wrestling Championship after hitting the Embarro Buster. *In a grudge match, Krimson Mask demolished fellow giant Ash Strife after hitting The End on the hood of a car. *The Awakened's Azreal and Steve Storme defeated ColourBlind's DeSean J. Connery and Xander Kross by disqualification by way of interference after The Wisemen's X and Sean Jensen entered the ring and hit a con-chairto on Azreal. *Ultramarcus defeated reigning LPW United States Champion Andy Savana for his title after hitting the Canadian Destroyer. Main event matches *cYnical pinned LPW International Heavyweight Champion Tromboner Man after hitting the cYntrifical Force. *''Pyromania's Dick Dynamo defeated Insanity's Nigel Vanderbilt in a "I'm On Damion Kross' Shit List" match after hitting the Dragon Meteor Press, retaining his LPW Western States Heritage Championship shot, before Damion Kross fired Vanderbilt from the company. *Justus defeated Solomon Idol in aFalls Count Anywhere match after hitting the Final Judgment, with some help from cYnical. *Morpheus successfully defended his LPW World Heavyweight Championship against contender Big B. Brown after using a cradle pin to pick up the win. Matches Red ██ indicates an ''Insanity-exclusive match, blue ██ indicates a Pyromania-exclusive match, and white indicates an interpromotional match. * If Dick Dynamo wins, Nigel Vanderbilt is fired from LPW. If Nigel Vanderbilt wins, Dick Dynamo loses his LPW Western States Heritage Championship opportunity. * Ozzy Crerar and Styxx will act as personal enforcers for the match. * If Justus wins, he can name the stipulation for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship Match at Redemption. If Solomon Idol wins, he gets his wish to enter the Redemption Rumble first. Achievement Awards See also *LPW All-Stars (video game) *LPW Achievement Awards *LPW Honor Roll (2009) *LPW Honor Roll (2011) *LPW All-Stars (2010) External links Category:Events Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling